World Tour
by gingervitality
Summary: Quinn's group was hired as back-up dancers for Rachel's world tour. This story basically started when the tour ended and the group went back to LA, but of course, there will be a lot of flashbacks on what happened during the tour.


AN: Uhmmm, introductory chapter but I'm not really known for continuing stories I started writing... so... just a heads-up. :P This is for Kaka, and I asked her to read this a few weeks ago and she doesn't think it sucks, so, here. :) Happy Birthday! :*

Quinn gripped into her luggage as she slowly marched towards the exit of the airport. _Hello L.A., we meet again._ It's been two months since she's been gone, and even if she doesn't love L.A. as much as she loved New York, she surely missed it big time.

She stood for a moment, glancing around the airport. She pushed some strands of her hair into her ears. Her chopped hair when she left for the tour was now longer and it's annoying her so much. It's still pink, though. Brittany would surely be glad.

She tiptoed, looking for her sister Frannie and her brother-in-law Dave. Her 5 foot 6 stature apparently couldn't get through the swarms of people and their expensive cameras being readied as if the queen would be arriving.

Somehow, it's true.

They're here for Rachel Berry. She is currently the queen of Hollywood and the musical industry. Her musical TV show was consistently at the top of the ratings game, she's making one box office movie per year and her album sales were exponentially increasing every week. _She's also a huge bitch_, Quinn added in her thought.

Quinn would perfectly be okay if Frannie and Dave wouldn't pick her up. More than the fact that Frannie still thinks she's twelve (and she'd be lost along the way like what happened when they were visiting a relative in Boston), it was actually the twins, her nieces, who insisted on picking her up at the airport, at the hope that they'd be able to see Rachel Berry as she arrived. _Oh if only the twins knew how really Rachel was,_ Quinn rolled her eyes.

She wondered now how the twins are coping on being shoved and pushed in the crowd right now. She's been with Gold Star Inc.'s team for two whole months, seen how Rachel arrived and left at every airport, and perfectly knew now that the twins wouldn't even see the tip of Rachel's hair.

Amidst the bitter memories that started creeping in her mind, she smiled at the thought of seeing the smiles in the faces of the twins once she gives them those two signed magazines, two signed albums, two signed movie posters, and two signed well, uhmmm, Rachel Berry dolls. She wouldn't forget the look on Rachel's face that time.

000

_"Not a fan of me, I see." Rachel chuckled as she gave the memorabilia back to Quinn._

_"They're not for me! They're for the twins!" Quinn retorted defensively. She carefully put the items separately in two loot bags, one with Kara's name embroidered in it and the other bearing the name Kendra. Rachel's now sprawled in her hotel bed, her eyes closed, as if the bed was her own._

_Quinn smiled adoringly at Rachel. Little gold star. At only five foot two, Rachel was littler than the average, thus earning the title, but it's there's no argument that her star shines a million times brighter than anyone else. Her tanned skin glowed and her brown doe eyes lured everyone who tried to look into it. Her long black locks always swayed as she moved. She couldn't imagine someone more beautiful. _

_If weeks before, people would say that she's have THE Rachel Berry in her bed, she'd probably laugh out loud. She sat at the foot of the bed, lay down a bit, and started planting kisses at her legs. Rachel giggled and tapped the space next to her, "Hey, show's in four hours. Let's just cuddle."_

_Quinn pouted but nevertheless followed Rachel's order. At the rate of how she's falling deeply attached to the brunette, she'd jumped out of a cliff if Rachel told her so. Rachel caressed Quinn's face. "We'd have more time later," she winked, and slightly sat up. Quinn reached out for Rachel's hand, wondering if she'd be goind away now. Before she knew it, Rachel yanked the pillow underneath the sheets, removed the pillowcase and was now in uncontrollable laughter._

_Quinn instantly sat up as well, her eyes widening in sudden realization. The inflatable pillows with Rachel's face in them somehow found their way to Rachel's hands. "It's not mine, okay! It's for the twins! You know they buy everything with your face in it!"_

_Rachel held her stomach and when the laughter subsided, she glanced at the now deep-red face of Quinn. "Didn't explain why you're using it," Rachel smirked._

_"There was a time in Boston when I wasn't given pillows and I am too tired to ask so I just used them," Quinn suddenly said, not looking at Rachel, but at her lap._

_"Bontons's a month ago," Rachel answered cheerfully, loving the effect she's having on the blonde. "We've been to many hotel rooms after that."_

_Quinn groaned and tickled Rachel, "That is why I'm not your fan."_

_Rachel laughed again and grabbed Quinn's hand, planting a soft kiss on them. "Your quirks are amusing…" Rachel suddenly kissed Quinn in the lips, and smiled a bit at the thought that it's as if she always caught Quinn off-guard , "Amusing. And. Hot."_

_Quinn smiled into the kiss, letting go after a few seconds. "Nope, show's in four hours. Let's just cuddle."_

_"Shut up."_

000

"There she is!" An unknown voice shouted, and right that instant, the muttering became louder and the cameras started flashing at her. Quinn shook her head while she looked left, _not at her_, but at the gorgeous brunette coming on the other side of the airport exit.

Gorgeous, yes, but wicked too.

"Is it true that you're retiring?"

"Are you pregnant?"

"What is your reaction that the Academy snobbed your movie Augusta?"

"Is Martin trying to get win you back?"

"Is that your engagement ring?"

"Did you went to rehab?"

Rachel just continued walking with bodyguards around her, giving fake smiles, trying to make her way to her car. Rachel scanned the airport and gave signal to someone, and Quinn, realizing she's still staring at her most loathed person right now, awkwardly looked sideways.

For a while, only clicks of camera and soft calls of Rachel's name could be heard… until, one paparazzi shouted, "How about the pink-haired guy?"

A lot of affirmative grunts were heard. Quinn frowned and instantly looked back at the crowd the moment she heard the word pink. _Wait_, Quinn thought, _what guy_?

Rachel faced the crowd and smiled. Rachel Berry wasn't the friendliest creature you'd ever meet in an airport. She never answered questions from any paparazzi. She never ever stayed at an airport for more than five minutes. So… why was she stopping now?

"What guy?" Rachel asked innocently. Nope, not innocently… playfully. Quinn was looking intently at Rachel. They both know what the paparazzi was talking about.

"The one you were photographed kissing with?"

"London, about two weeks ago?"

"Near the Big Ben?"

"Around noon!"

Rachel chuckled loudly, scanning the crowd again, but resting her gaze at Quinn. Quinn scolded herself for still being conscious whenever Rachel looked at her. "I haven't really kissed a guy with a pink hair. Ever in my life. But a pink-haired girl? I must have." Rachel licked her lips and at the sight, Quinn realized at that moment that she's not yet over with Rachel.

"And she's the best kissed I've ever had." Rachel winked at Quinn, before looking back at the cameras. "Put that on record." Quinn's jaw dropped. _What was this game she's playing this time?_

It won't take Sherlock to know that Rachel was looking at someone, just winked at that someone, and that someone happened to be on the area where Quinn has been standing. Quinn stepped back a little bit. The strands of pink hair and the fact that she's wearing the tour shirt were instant giveaways.

The muttering became louder and the cameras started flashing at her.

Yes. This time, it's _at her_.


End file.
